


The Way to a Woman's Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Food, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is skeptical of Angel's cooking prowess.  For an_ardent_rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Woman's Heart

"I never knew you liked to cook," Buffy said dubiously as she set the table, by which she meant that she suspected Angel had all the taste and sensibility of a Gravl'k demon.

"I've had time to practice," he said serenely. "Don't they say the way to a woman's heart--?"

"A _man_'s heart."

"Makes no difference to me," Angel said as he continued to stir the scallop risotto.

"When did you decide seafood was good for me anyway?"

"Trust me, if you knew how much butter was in this, you wouldn't be asking about how 'good' it was for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, you don't want to know how much butter goes in when _I_ make scallop risotto, anyway. :-)


End file.
